Until Death Do Us Part
by Aliane
Summary: Jag's thoughts during the last pages of Dark Journey.


This is a J/J viggie that takes place at the end of Dark Journey, incorporating several pages of Elaine Cunningham's work with my own.  
  
Disclaimer: I worship George Lucas, and would not steal his thunder for anything... well, maybe for my very own Jag Fel, but that's not the point! The point is, all this stuff belongs to him, not to me. I am not making any money off this, etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jag sat in his cell, wondering how in the universe he could escape and warn the Queen Mother in time. Admit it, Fel, he said to himself. You want to warn her for more than purely altruistic reasons.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about, he said to the annoying voice.  
  
Yes, you do. You want to keep Teneniel Djo from dying so that Jaina will have to chance to marry Isolder.  
  
Great! I'm arguing with myself now! Jag thought.  
  
You know I'm right.  
  
Fine! Jag shouted mentally. Is it such a crime to want to have Jaina for myself?  
  
Even when she so obviously doesn't want you?  
  
Jag's head dropped onto his hands. Ever since the state dinner she just seemed to shut down around me. Every time I tried to say something nice, she twisted it and turned it into an insult. She's so infuriating! Why do I keep going back to her? She's insulted me every time I've done so. Why can't I just stay away from her?!  
  
Because you love her.  
  
Jag abruptly sat back up. "No I don't!" he shouted aloud. "I don't love Jaina Solo! She's the most infuriating-" He broke off. "Beautiful, fascinating, intoxicating woman I have ever been around," he finished softly.  
  
And you love her.  
  
"And I love her." He cradled his head in his hands once more. Even though she's going to become Queen Mother of Hapes soon. This is just great. Of all people, why'd I have to fall in love with Jaina Solo? What will my parents say? What would she say, if she knew?  
  
This is ridiculous. Since when have you ever based your actions on what other people would think?  
  
So I'm just supposed to what, waltz in and kiss her? Jag thought sarcastically.  
  
That would be one option.  
  
And how would Isolder react if I were to kiss his girlfriend? How would she react? I'll be lucky if she just blasts me with lightning! It's hopeless. Jaina Solo could never love me.  
  
Just then, Jag heard a rattle at the door of his cell. Looking up, he gaped in disbelief. What on earth are Jaina and Durron doing here?  
  
In Jag's eyes, Jaina seemed to glow with an ethereal beauty. It's probably because she's going to get to be Queen Mother soon, he thought bitterly, reassuming his disinterested façade in an attempt to hide his pain.  
  
Just as Jaina got the door open, the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls. Kyp and Jaina glanced at each other, then looked to the ceiling. A tangle of pipes crossed it, some five meters overhead. They both leapt, catching hold and waiting.  
  
Jag had the presence of mind to push the door shut. One of the locks clicked, and he settled down.  
  
His guards took several moments to figure out the locks. When they entered, grumbling, the two Jedi dropped from their perch.  
  
Jaina stepped over a downed guard and into the corridor. "How did you get yourself down here?" she demanded.  
  
Jag sent her a quick sideways glance. Why does she care so much? Probably because I didn't ask her permission to get captured first! "After the battle, Shawnkyr took me aside and warned me that in implying that I'd honor you as a commander, I was putting my pilots in the service of Hapes' future queen. That I was taking sides in the coming coup."  
  
Jaina looked dismayed. "Your Chiss friend must have overheard some of Ta'a Chume's people talking about it."  
  
"That's right. Congratulations, Lieutenant. Or would 'Your Majesty' be more appropriate?" Jag asked sarcastically, trying to shield his bitter disappointment at what he took to be confirmation of the rumors.  
  
"These days she prefers 'Trickster,'" Kyp offered. "What's a queen, next to a Yuuzhan Vong goddess?"  
  
Jaina shot a quick glare in Kyp's direction. "Don't help me. This queen business is ridiculous. It wasn't my idea."  
  
But you're willing to go along with it? Jag thought. Aloud, he said, "The queen's retainers were of the impression that you were another Ta'a Chume, an ambitious woman who would gladly seize this opportunity. They also spoke of eliminating obstacles, a job they were hired to do." Jag swallowed hard. If they're right, and Jaina does marry Isolder, then I have nothing left to live for.  
  
Jaina stopped and seized his arm. "Does this have anything to do with my father?"  
  
"That was my assumption, too. I sought out Han's 'assailants'; ambassadors who were to negotiate a marriage between Prince Isolder and Jaina. I feel certain that Han was not attacked so much as subdued." Don't think about how beautiful she is, Jag reminded himself. Don't think about how much you love her. Don't think about how much you want to kiss her right now.  
  
"I know all this," Jaina interrupted, "but I don't understand why you were detained."  
  
His lips firmed into a grim line. "I was stopped on my way to find and warn Tenel Ka. You're of legal age and don't require your parents' permission. If you wish to marry Isolder, no one can stop you. Logically speaking, what would this obstacle be but Queen Mother Teneniel Djo?"  
  
************************  
  
To make a long story short, we were too late to save her and Tenel Ka became Queen Mother, to my immense relief. During the fight to save Teneniel Djo, however, I realized something: that I will never be able to find anyone else in the universe like Jaina Solo. As long as I can be near her, I will be satisfied with what I can get. As I go up to take command of Teneniel's legacy to Hapes, I now know that I will always love Jaina. She may not love me back, but I will always hold her in my heart, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liked? Disliked? Tell me! 


End file.
